


Kiss My Eyes & Lay Me To Sleep

by MissKimisha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6505720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKimisha/pseuds/MissKimisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A newly turned Demon Dean is forced to torture his old Angel friend, Castiel for information on the whereabouts of Sam and the demon tablet.<br/>Shocked Castiel is nowhere near prepared for the torture tactics that Dean is willing to try and the lengths he's prepared to go to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss My Eyes & Lay Me To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a one shot fic, focusing on one scene that i wrote for a friend based on a prompt she gave me. It's basically a smut fest and a lot of vulnerable!Cas and Demon!Dean.
> 
> There are some shaky signs of Non-Con/Rape so i have tagged it in the warnings just in case anyone may be triggered.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy! :)

8 hours and 18 minutes.

This is the exact amount of time in which Castiel has been bound to the solid, slightly propped upright wooden table.

The angel is stripped of his infamous trenchcoat and tie, left in his trousers and once crisp white shirt, which is now soaked in his own blood. 

Castiel tries to breathe through the pain which is throbbing under his skin; he’s been beaten, tortured, bruised, prodded and cut with an angel blade.

This is only the beginning.

But the pain is a small part of this ordeal, it’s not the first time he’s been tortured and he knows he can handle it for a lot longer than this, besides the pain is worth it when it comes down to the reasoning. 

The agonising, heartbreaking part of this entire ordeal is the person dishing out the torturous blows.  
Former friend.  
Former family.  
Former Ally.   
Turned Demon.

*******

The heavy door swings open on creaking hinges and the angel’s body stiffens in fear, he shouldn’t be terrified of his old friend but there’s no denying that he’s possibly the most fearful he’s ever been. 

Whistling echoes through the room, Castiel can see those unmistakable denim clad bow legs, angel blade swinging alongside them as they walk heavy footed towards the angel.

Dean Winchester finally comes to a stop in front of the propped up table, staring into Cas’ fearful blue eyes and smiling devilishly, there is clear frustration in his body language yet his now black eyes show nothing but utter darkness, a shell of what Dean once was. 

Enduring torture at the hands of now Demon Dean has been excruciating, Cas’ body is carved with strange markings through his shirt, red blood painting the white canvas and sticking to his cut up chest.

But all of it doesn’t matter because Castiel refuses to give the demon any information.

Dean smiles at his former friend, leaning casually against the propped up table, hands placed gently either side of Cas’ head.

“Cas…buddy…surely this little game of cat and mouse has to stop now, I mean look at you…carved…bruised…broken…and all because you won’t tell me where Sam is holding up with that damn demon tablet. All I need is a location and you’re a free angel.”

Castiel turns his head to one side, facing away from Dean and keeping his mouth firmly closed.

Dean grits his teeth, taking a deep frustrated breath and he knows Castiel will not and has not so far been easily tormented into giving up the other Winchester’s whereabouts, he has to give the angel his due but maybe it’s time for new tactics. 

“Come on Pal, I’m tired, you’re tired and we all just want to get along, one little location…a word…an address…whatever…and this is over for you.” Dean smiles almost politely, taking hold of Cas’ chin with one hand and gently forcing the angel to face him, looking deep into his eyes.

Cas stares down the black abyss of Dean’s eyes, a pang inside missing those green irises staring back at him with friendship and warmth. 

“I’ve told you once and I will tell you again. No matter what you do to me, torture me with…I will NEVER give up Sam’s location.” Castiel states firmly, his blue eyes still showing signs of fear but also determination.

Dean sighs loudly, lowering his hands and hanging his head for a moment before looking back up with pouty lips and a shake of his head, almost defeated but Cas knows it’s not that simple. It never is. 

The angel blade rises in Dean’s hand and he plays with it a little, before taking the tip of the sharp blade close to Castiel’s stomach slowly and staring down at it as though he’s contemplating his next move. 

With a quick, fluid flick of the demon’s wrist, the angel blade tears off a handful of Cas’ shirt buttons and Dean looks down with a small smile.

Castiel watches Dean’s actions very carefully as his nimble fingers slide almost too gently down the edges of the bloody shirt and graze lightly across the skin of the angel’s flat stomach. 

He gasps in a little surprise as cold fingers graze his skin, confused by the actions of the demon and expecting things to suddenly turn at any moment, Cas braces himself for whatever comes next.

“You know Cas, you’re a good guy, a top notch angel and you’re an even better friend to me…”  
Dean states in an almost hushed, gentle tone and allows his fingers to dance across Cas’ bare stomach before finally looking up to meet the angel’s confused stare.   
“…you’ve been tortured enough, maybe we can work through this together, I can be a little more reasonable…make you feel a little better...maybe you’ll help me out.”

Dean moves into Cas’ personal space, face to face with the bound angel and their noses slightly touching, lips millimetres apart and Castiel shivers at the closeness, confused by what is happening or about to happen.  
The angel can feel the demon’s breath on his face, rough stubble slightly grazing against his own as Dean moves impossibly closer. 

“What are you doing?” Cas asks nervously, his voice shaky and quiet.

Dean smiles a little nuzzling the angel’s cheek with his own, stubble now scratching together as the former hunter sniffs and rubs against Cas’ face gently, his lips grazing the skin of Cas’ cheek.  
The angel feels Dean’s hands fumbling up under his half open shirt, fingers now skating up his stomach and chest, carefully avoiding all damaged areas.

Dean chuckles darkly in Cas’ ear, almost playful as he lightly pinches and tweaks the angel’s nipples, causing a small torn gasp from the angel’s lips.  
The demon suddenly rips open Castiel’s shirt completely, now running his fingers deliberately and gently over the marks on the angel’s chest, almost mapping them out with the tips of his fingers. 

Cas winces a little at the sensitivity and he trembles at the touches, feeling Dean’s lips now brush against his ear as he starts to mumble and whisper calmly.

“I’m so sorry Cas, this whole situation is messed up and I’m sorry” 

Castiel’s heart beats out of his chest.

That voice, the apologetic whispering, the way he says Cas’ name…it sounds so much like HIS Dean and if he didn’t know any better, he would think it was. 

Sadly he does no better and he’s torn in confliction with his own emotions, feeling almost safe hearing Dean talk to him like that, like he’s back in safe hands with his old friend and yet he still trembles in anticipation and fear, knowing there is nothing but a soulless creature in an empty shell.

He’s proven right when the next sentence falls from the Demon’s lips, almost politely this time and trying to trick the angel.

“Let’s just make this easy on both of us angel, where is Sam?” Dean whispers down Cas’ ear calmly before pulling back a little until they are staring into one another’s eyes once again and runs a finger across Cas’ bottom lip gently as the tips of their noses bump together.

Castiel stares back at Dean, his lips slightly parted as he finally speaks with a firm tone.   
“Bite me, I’m telling you nothing.” 

Dean says nothing, his face now expressionless as he steps back a little more and simply looks down the angel’s body, reaching out and starts to unbuckle Cas’ belt.

Castiel’s eyes widen in surprise looking down towards where the demon’s hands are working as Dean starts to unbuckle his belt, the button popped open on his pants and zipper being pulled down slowly, Cas doesn’t understand why Dean is doing this.

Dean doesn’t look at the angel, he simply slides a hand inside Cas’ now open trousers and works straight past his underwear, firmly gripping Castiel’s cock and stroking slowly, finally meeting Cas’ confused blue eyes with a mischievous smile.

Cas’ body reacts almost immediately, his head falling back against the wood and gasping in pleasure as Dean touches and strokes him.  
He moans a little, getting more excited with each stroke but confusion overruns the sensations, he has never experienced such a thing with another male and he doesn’t understand what Dean is gaining from this.

“Dean..no…stop.” Cas pants, his pleasured voice and quickly hardening cock are counteracting his words completely and Dean can’t help but smile wickedly. 

“Come on pal, it all ends when you tell me where Sam is?” Dean asks again, still stroking Cas’ cock and causing the angel to whimper a little as he gets harder.

“Nothing you can do to me will ever make me tell you.” Cas repeats his earlier words, this time with a slightly breathless, almost wrecked voice. 

Dean sighs loudly, removing his hand and Cas lets out a small breath of relief, fighting back the tiny groan of disappointment that he doesn’t wish for Dean to hear.

The demon says nothing once again, sliding down to his knees in front of the angel and proceeding to pull down Cas’ pants and underwear completely.   
Castiel’s heart rate picks up as he watches Dean uncover him and he starts to squirm against his restraints, confused by how far Dean will take this.

His question is answered as Dean takes firm hold on the angel’s cock and his devilish, smirking lips wrap around the head of Cas’ now hard cock and slide down the shaft sinfully.  
Cas moans loudly, unable to hold it in as his cock is enveloped by tight, wet heat and Dean sucks hard, moaning around the angel, bobbing his head back and forth, his tongue wickedly dancing against the tip and underside.   
The angel moans and whimpers, never having felt anything like this in his entire existence and it almost feels like home, heavenly. 

Dean works on Cas’ cock, sucking hard and fast now, taking as much of the angel in as he can manage until the hard cock hits the back of his throat and Castiel whimpers in pleasure, biting his lip hard. 

The demon’s other hand starts to slide up Cas’ thigh, coming around to join in as he plays with the angel’s balls, squeezing and cupping before his hand slides towards Cas’ asshole, just teasing the rim a little, rubbing his finger back and forth as he continues to suck.

Castiel cries out, he’s on the brink of exploding and he’s squirming against the table, his breathing erratic and he’s so close he can feel it bubbling up.

And Dean knows.

Suddenly the hands and the wet heat of Dean’s mouth are gone just as Castiel is reaching breaking point and he whines loudly in frustration.

Dean smiles as the angel whines and stands up to face him but the frustration doesn’t last long and Cas feels the demon’s fist curl around his cock once again, continuing to jerk the angel’s dick with long, slow strokes making sure to squeeze the base of his cock every now and then to prevent him cumming too soon.

Cas pants and moans once again as Dean strokes his hard cock, leaning close to the angel’s face once more and staring into his lustful eyes before landing a hard, wet kiss on Castiel’s parted lips.  
The angel moans into the kiss as their tongues tie together for a moment and Dean pulls back, leaning down to lick and suck at Cas’ neck while he strokes the angel. 

His other hand runs up and down Castiel’s body and pinching his nipples, ripping another moan from the angel.  
Castiel almost jumps a little startled when Dean finally starts to speak again as he showers kisses along the angel’s jaw line.

“I just…want to know where Sam is.” Dean mumbles as he kisses the angel, this time small pecks on the lips in-between his words and gripping the base of Cas’ cock to stop him cumming. 

Cas almost thinks this is worse than the first round of torture as he pants and whimpers but he’s not going to break, he refuses.

Dean looks at the angel with a small smile and waits.

Castiel shakes his head in response once again.

And Dean finally loses it.

******

Dean growls in response and removes his hand from Castiel, anger now filling him up. The demon’s frustration reaching breaking point and he’s had enough of the stubborn angel.

Cas watches in fear as Dean rages, his cock still twitching and hard from events just moments ago.

Dean storms back towards the angel and cuts away his restraints with the angel blade, throwing it to one side and manhandling the angel towards the table full of torture devices. 

Castiel’s heart beats at an alarming rate as he stumbles, shirt open, bloody and pants around his ankles, now being forced and pushed towards a table full of knives and blades that Dean soon sweeps to one side, clearing his path.

The angel is terrified as he is forcefully bent over the table, naked ass in the air on display and he can hear the metal clinking of Dean’s belt and he knows what’s coming.

Dean makes quick work of his belt and pants, pulling out his already hard cock, spitting on it and showing no mercy as he rams his big cock into Cas’ hole.

Castiel cries out in pain as Dean’s cock slides into him deep and the panic in his eyes is unmistakable, his body trembling and yet his own cock is still rock hard, now sliding against the rough table below.

Dean moans in pleasure as Cas’ tight hole surrounds his cock, thrusting back and forth hard, making sure to go deeper each time, his hands running up and down the angel’s back before slapping his ass hard and squeezing the cheeks between his palms.

“Fuck.” Dean moans, his black eyes closing in pleasure as he seeks out more and more of the angel’s heat.

What was at first only pain now slowly turns into a strange mix of pleasure and pain together and it makes Castiel moan loudly this time as Dean’s cock hit’s his prostate repeatedly and he cries out, his own hard aching cock bumping against the solid table with each thrust.

The angel whimpers and moans, feeling disconnected from everything aside from what he’s feeling in this very moment…there’s still confusion, arousal, pleasure, pain and the feeling of his former friend hammering his large cock into Cas’ all too tight asshole, he secretly loves every minute. 

Dean groans and grabs the shirt on Cas’ back, pulling his arms backwards and managing to remove it completely sliding the shirt from his arms, he leans down across the angel’s naked back as he continues to fuck in and out of Cas’ ass, moaning down the angel’s ear and raking his blunt fingernails hard down Cas’ bare back and the angel whines, his back arching in pleasure.  
The demon stands up once again, reaching down to grab a fistful of the angels dark hair and pulling his head back, his other hand gripping Cas’ hip with a bruising hold as he slams his cock into the angel with perfect rhythm.

“Who knew innocent angel of the lord would love this so much.” Dean teases, letting go of Cas’ hair and grabbing his shoulder, pulling the angel up so his back is flush against Dean’s chest.

Castiel moans as Dean pulls him into a new position, the rough material of Dean’s t-shirt grazing against his bare back and the words falling from the dirty demon’s mouth only making him harder.

“Ohhhh Dean” Cas whines as Dean fucks up hard, his speed picking up to demonic pace as he destroys the angel, sinful hands running up and down Cas’ chest, occasionally brushing past his cock but not touching it.

Dean chuckles down Cas’ ear, biting hard on his ear lobe and moving down to suck at the angel’s neck, whispering against his skin as he nears his own orgasm.

“Beg me” Dean whispers, hammering hard against Cas’ prostate drawing a long moan from the angel’s lips, the demon’s hand hovering above the angel’s cock.

Castiel loses himself completely, whining in frustration and he’s so desperate to cum.

“Dean please…please…I want to cum…ahhhh…fuck me harder…PLEASE” Cas moans out a string of dirty pleading, begging words he would never normally say but he’s so close it’s unreal.

Dean moans and finally takes hold of Cas’ hard cock, it takes two fast strokes and the angel cums hard.

Cas screams as he cums, Dean mercilessly continuing to stroke him as jets of cum spray across the table in front of him and he throws his head back against Dean’s shoulder in absolute pleasure. 

The demon continues to fuck hard and fast, inhuman speed as he pummels the angel, forcing Cas’ body to bend over once more and another couple of thrusts into that tight heat has Dean cumming too, shooting his cum into Cas’ hot ass, filling him up and continuing to thrust inside making sure he feels every last drop.

Cas' asshole tightens around Dean, gripping him and milking every last bit, the angel’s cock twitches in an attempt to cum again but it’s dry, Castiel is left panting and sweaty across the table as Dean finally pulls out.  
The angel much to Dean’s surprise starts sobbing and even Cas isn’t sure why but he slides to the floor, a hot mess staring up at the demon breathless. 

“Please…I can’t Dean, I can’t tell you where Sam is, I won’t give him up…if you find out then you’ll kill him and my Dean would never forgive me…I just can’t tell you, please.” 

Dean kneels down in front of a sobbing Cas, reaching a hand out he pulls the angel’s chin up and forces him to look, suddenly there’s no longer any black and Castiel is being faced with Dean’s familiar big green eyes staring back at him.

Castiel’s heart melts as he stares into Dean’s eyes, his sobbing slowing down to nothing and he leans into Dean’s gentle touch as he caresses the angel’s cheek.

“I just can’t tell you about the cabin…you have to understand…” Cas pleads, staring into Dean’s eyes.

Dean removes his hand and his lips rub together thoughtfully, a small smirk plays across his lips and he looks directly into Cas’ eyes with amusement.

“The Cabin?” 

Castiel suddenly realises his rookie error, his slip of the tongue and his blue eyes widen as Dean stands up with a big smile across his face.

Dean looks down at the angel and smiles.

“Thank you Castiel, you’ve been extremely helpful.”


End file.
